My Nightmare
by Taylor and Kiara
Summary: It didn't happen often...but when it did, it was like my own living nightmare. Child abuse, very ooc, sorry. My first attempt at mummies alive!. RXR!


**Kiara: **Taylor you need to work on your other stories before you start new ones.

**Taylor: **I know but I didn't want this little plot bunny to die before I could start writing.

**Kiara: **Well its only a one-shot so I guess it's not to bad.

**Taylor: **Yeah, also I started writing this at about 12 in the morning, so no flames please, I know its crappy.

**Obviously I do not own 'Mummies Alive'**

**My Nightmare**

It didn't happen often…she doesn't really like to drink. It's only when she goes to business parties, or a friend's party, that she drinks too much. The night always starts out the same though, and it was always my own personal nightmare. I would be laying in bed asleep, when I'm startled by the sound of the font door slamming. I could hear her walking into the living, followed by the sound of something crashing. I would hear her curse, but those nights never bothered me…no, they where the night where I would hear her call my name in a slur of words. Those where the nights I feared, and tonight was one of those night.

I knew that it was going to be bad when she mentioned that a friend off her's was having a birthday party. She always seemed to drink more at things like birthday parties, than business parties. She told me that she would be late and that I shouldn't wait up for her. I received a kiss on the forehead before she headed out, and I went upstairs, dreading about tonight when she got home.

I jumped up as I herd the front door slam, followed by cursing. Something that sounded like a lamp was thrown across the room and shattered against the wall. It was about three in the morning now, and I knew that my guardians would be resting in their sarcophagi. I looked down at my feet and saw Khati curled up there. I gently slipped out of bed, making sure that I didn't wake the sleeping cat. I didn't want her or the mummies knowing about my mother. Suddenly the part I had been dreading arrived.

"Presley, get your ass down hear now!" I took a gulp of air, before doing as I was told and heading down the stairs. Once down them I saw my mother standing in the middle of the living room. She gave me an evil smirk before motioning me with her finger to move closer. When I finally stopped in front of her I barely had time to blink before I suddenly found myself on the floor with a stinging cheek. Before I had time to recover there was a kick to my stomach and I gasped for air. There where punches and kicks thrown at me so fast that I had know idea, when one connected with me. Finally after what seemed like forever I felt my conciseness drift away. But it seemed like she had other ideas. I jumped as I felt a hand wrapped around my member and jerk it roughly. Now I tried to fight back.

"No mom, no please no!" I felt I sick feeling in my stomach as my member began to hard. When my mother spoke next I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Oh, does mommy's little boy like that?" She continued to pumped me, as I tried to get away. This was a first time thing; she had never done this before! It was an eternity before I shamefully cummed in my pants and over the fingers that continued to stroke me. Finally she took her hand away from me and she gave me one power kick between my legs, before stumbling upstairs. I turned to my side and sobbed a bit before opening my eyes and staring in shock at what I just saw. Khati was sitting there, the amulet the mummies used to watch me dangling from her neck. Oh no, they must have saw what she did, they had to think I was sick now! I sobbed harder, now I would lose my closes friends. Even if they didn't actually leave me it wouldn't be the same. I herd a car pull up outside, and four sets of feet walk into the house.

"Oh My Ra!" I herd a female voice gasp. I flinched when I felt a hand rest on my arm.

"Sh young prince, you're safe now," It was Ja-Kahl's voice. I felt myself being sat up right and lent against a hard chest, "Nefertina, go and get me something to wash the prince off." I didn't bother opening my eyes as I herd one set of steps leaving. My body was now heavy with sleep. I jumped when something cold touched me around my sore member, "Sh my price, I will not harm you." Ja-Kahl said again in a whisper. I herd him give a command to Armon, but didn't hear what it was. I was stripped of my clothing and Ja-Kahl continued to clean the blood off me. He whispered comfortingly in my ear as I began to sob out of embarrassment. I was soon changed into a pair of dry pajama short and a clean t-shirt.

"Ja-Kahl, we can not leave the prince hear for that woman, called his mother, to beat on again," It was Rath voice this time. I felt Ja-Kahl nod and lifted me into his arms. He once again whispered comfortingly as I cried out in pain. As he carried me to what could only be the Hot-Ra, I gave my body the one thing it wanted desperately.

Sleep.

When I awoke again I relised I was in the Sphinx, laying on a cot. I herd voices come from the other room, but I didn't bother to listen in. My entire body was sore, and I couldn't remember why. As I completely woke, the memories of the previous night returned to me and I once began to cry. I angrily wiped away the tears. This time she had gone too far, there was no way I was letting her get away with this. I was sick and tired of being her punching bag every time she got drunk. Even if it didn't happen very often. I guess the mummies must have herd me, because the next thing I knew I was wrapped up in the arms of Nefertina. Rath's voice was the one I herd though.

"My prince, I do not mean to bring up unpleasant memories, but I must ask, does your mother do this to you often," I shook my head no as I wrapped my arms around Nefertina's waist.

"N-no, once, m-maybe twice a month," I muttered. I cursed myself for looking like a baby in front of everyone.

"Ja-Kahl, we can't let him go back," Nefertina said. There was silence, most likely meaning Ja-Kahl was nodding.

"I know, but we can't simply take him from her either, the police will come looking for him," Ja-Kahl said. Silence filled the room again. I knew I couldn't let them get involved with this. They technically didn't exist. I let go of Nefertina and sat up straight, wiping my eyes.

"D-don't w-worry guys, like I said it doesn't happen often, next time I know she's going to be drunk I'll just go over to either Walter's or just come here okay?" I said smiling as best as I could. I could tell that the mummies didn't like that idea, but we didn't have any other choice, "Come on guys I'll be fine, Scarab's more of a threat than my mom is." I said trying again to give them a reassuring smile. It didn't seem to work though.

"Alright my prince, we want you to stay here today and rest," Ja-Kahl said. I nodded and the mummies left. I let the smile fade from my face. There was no way I was going to live with my mom after what she did, but I didn't want the risk the mummies getting caught either. There was only one thing to do, and I couldn't let the mummies know or they would try and stop me. Not that they should, if I go through with my plan then they would go back to the afterlife with there families and friends. I laid and back and sighed. I was to sore to do anything now without getting caught. I let my eyes close and drifted back to sleep, plagued by nightmares.

The next day I went home. My mother acted like nothing had happened. I never knew if she just didn't remember it, or if she just didn't care. Though I noticed she was acting a little different towards me. She was being nicer, and she said yes to anything I wanted to do. She must have felt a little guilty, but that didn't stop her from going to the business party her work was holding. I knew that tonight was my chance. Once she was gone, I hopped onto my bike and rode down to the cliff over hang near the golden gate bridge*. I looked at the bridge, and smiled. The mummies and I where the only ones who knew about what was under the Golden Gate Bridge, The Western Gate. I reached into the backpack and pulled out a small knife that I had raided from Rath's study earlier that week. I looked it over and smiled. Now was my chance to end everything. I placed the knife against my left wrist, and was about to slash it across, when arms wrapped around me from behind and grabbed both of my wrist, prying them away from each other.

"My prince, what do you think your doing?" it was Ja-Kahl's voice. I stood their petrified. Ja-Kahl tightened his grip, causing me to drop the blade, "Presley, if it was so hard why have you not come and talked to one of us?" I felt tears run down my face. I must have really looked like a little kid to him now.

"I-I was to embarrassed, and I tried Ja-Kahl, I'm tried of her using me as a punching bag, then acting like nothing happened, and after last time, what she did…it was so embarrassing, and…and I just felt so sick of myself," I broke down for the second time that week. I felt Ja-Kahl turn me around and hug me closely.

"My prince you have nothing to be ashamed of, it was not your fault, it was your mother's fault," Ja-Kahl whispered reassuringly. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Ja-Kahl," I whispered. Ja-Kahl lifted me up and we flew back to the sphinx.

That night I stayed with the mummies at the sphinx. I was scared to go home. What if she got angry that I wasn't there? I returned home the next morning to find that my house was surrounded by police cars. I quickly ran up to my house to find my mom being taken was in hand cuffs.

"Whats going on?" I asked. One of the police officers turned to me, and smiled at me.

"Are you Presley Carnovan?" I nodded my head, "Well from what I've been told some people upstairs herd the sound of thinks breaking and when they went to check it out, your mother attacked them." I felt my inside turn cold. She had done it to someone else? I should have told someone, then she wouldn't have hurt anyone else, "I need you to come down to the station to answer some questions." I nodded and followed the police officer to a different car then the one my mother was being put into.

The drive there was quite. I was looking out the rear view mirror, and saw a strange looking car following us. I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face. It was the Hot-Ra. We arrived at the police station and the officer took me inside. They asked a few questions, most centered around had my mom hit me, and if so, when and how. Mostly things like that. Finally once the officers where finished, asked me if I had anyone I could stay with until they could get a hold of my dad.

"He can stay with me," I turned around and smiled at Ja-Kahl. The officer looked him over carefully.

"And who are you?" The officer asked suspiously. I turned back to him.

"He's my uncle ," I said. The officer looked at me and must have saw something because the next instant he smiled at me.

"Alright, call this number if you need something okay?" I nodded and took the card from his hand. Ja-Kahl placed a hand on my shoulder and lead me out of the police station. Outside Nefertina, Armon, and Rath where all sitting in the Hot-Ra. I smiled at them, glad that this nightmare was finally over.

**WELLTHATDIDN'TTURNOUTOBED:D**

**Taylor: **Well there you go, my very first mummies alive fan-fic

**Kiara: **You know Taylor I just thought of something

**Taylor: **What?

**Kiara: **Does anyone even like this show anymore?

**Taylor: **I don't actually well if you have never seen it before go check it out on Youtube. It is to cool!!!

**Kiara: **Well just remember to review and say if it was good or bad

**Taylor: **Just remember it was written at midnight!!!


End file.
